Fate Phantom War
by midnightson41
Summary: After having complete another Job Alaya decides the give her Counter Guardian a reward, however there is a catch Archer must enter the Greatest Holy Grail war ever created "This may take a while".


_**Fate/Phantom War**_

 **Yeah the challenge is done but the trailer is taking some time for three reasons one i got an new job and i haven't sent in my two weeks notice for my other one, the two is that i need someone to beta the the chapter to see if i made any mistakes, and the third is that as i'm writing this i am rewatching Fate Series as a hole i just finished Unlimited Blade Works and now i'm debating whether or not if I should watch Zero or move on the the Alternate Universe kaleid liner Prisma Illya so yeah i have been busy but never the less here is the challenge.**

 **This idea is a combination of two stories** **An Opportunity of Fate** **, and** **Fate Magnus Bellum** **go read them their awesome.**

* * *

After having complete another Job Alaya decides the give her Counter Guardian a reward, a chance for freedom. however there is a catch Archer must enter the Greatest Holy Grail war ever created why? Angra Mainyu has been summoned but there is hope for he hasn't recovered all of his powers however his existence is causing irregular servants to be summoned so in order to gain his freedom Archer must make peace with the Waring Fractions, defeat Angra Mainyu, and destroy the Holy Grail should he fail then Gaia will damn his soul forever will that can't be to hard right? "oh right did i mention that excluding you there a total of 37 Servant" ! ". . . well then excuse me (inhale) FFFUUUUUU-" "This may take a while".

The Greatest Holy Grail War

 **Servants of Blue (Prototype) Leader: Unknown**

 _Assassin: Hassan of Serenity "Miss Mary"_  
 _Archer: Gilgamesh "The King of Heroes"_  
 _Berserker: Heracles "Greatest Hero in Greek Mythology"_  
 _Caster: Paracelsus von Hohenheim "The Legendary Alchemist"_  
 _Rider: Perseus "The Gorgon Slayer"_  
 _Lancer: Brynhildr "Goddess of War/Daughter of Odin"_  
 _Saber: Arthur Pendragon "The King of Knights"_

 **Servants of Red (Apocrypha) Leader: Shirou Amakusa Tokisada**

 _Assassin/Caster: Semiramis "The Wise Queen of Assyria"_  
 _Archer: Atalanta "The Chaste Huntress"_  
 _Berserker: Spartacus "The Strongest Gladiator"_  
 _Caster: William Shakespeare "The World Famous Poet"_  
 _Rider: Achilles "The Invincible Hero"_  
 _Lancer: Karna "The Hero of Charity"_  
 _Saber: Mordred "The Knight of Treachery"_

 **False/Self proclaim Servants of Black (Apocrypha) Leader: Vlad the III**

 _Assassin: Jack the Ripper "Legendary Serial Killer"_  
 _Archer: Chiron "Eternal Teacher"_  
 _Berserker: Frankenstein "Frankenstein's Monster"_  
 _Caster: Solomon ibn Gabirol_  
 _Rider: Astolfo "The Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne"_  
 _Lancers: Vlad the III "The Lord Impaler"_  
 _Saber: Siegfried "The Dragon-Blooded Knight"_

 **Irregular Servants (Random) Leader: None**

 _Assassin: Li Shuwen "Demon Fist Master"_  
 _Archer: Arjuna "Awarded Hero"_  
 _Berserker: Lü Bu Fengxian "General of Repetition"_  
 _Caster: Medea "The Witch of Betrayel"_  
 _Rider: Iskandar "King of Conquerors"_  
 _Lancer: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne "Diarmuid of the Love Spot"_  
 _Saber: Richard I "The Lionheart"_

 **Secret/True Servants of Black Leader: Angra Mainyu**

 _Assassin: Henry Jekyll & Hyde "Two Faced Evil"_  
 _Archer: Oda Nobunaga "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven"_  
 _Berserker: Darius III "Rival of Iskander"_  
 _Caster: Mephistopheles "Demon of Temptation"_  
 _Rider: Medb "Warmongering Eternal Lady"_  
 _Lancer: ?_  
 _Saber: Attila the Hun "King of Combat"_  
 _Avenger: Angra Mainyu "All the Worlds Evil"_

 **Others**

 _Ruler: Jeanne d'Arc "The Maiden of Orleans"_  
 _Archer: EMIYA "Wrought Iron Hero"_

* * *

 **I will add more to this later like Pairings and who will fight who but this all i can do for now so just please bear with me and like i said the Trailer is almost done i just need someone beta it and i'll be set so just give me two more weeks and i'll sort this out this mess called my life so with that later.**


End file.
